Обновления
Версия 0.9 ''' Улучшение магазинов, лута и стойкости Героев - 0.9.0.7 * Necrohover: The necromancer speeds up a lot when traveling. The necrohover is stopped when the player or the horde is attacked or the player starts to interact with any objects. * Persistency for raised hero units - hero units are saved on exit so that you'll lose them only when they're killed or the necro is killed. * Fixed multi-gamepad usage @ worldmap & inventory * Bribe system: Bribes increase item function levels now in shops * Axes, clubs and other slower than dagger weapons were given a bit more power * Affixes get more powerful as item levels grow * Bribing shops will now increase chances for rarer items * Leveling shops will also increase the rarities a bit * Loot gets a bit better as the game progresses * Typo fixes * Exit areas are now drawn in game * Faster cleric healing * Improved double click logic @ inventory * Added support unit (cleric & goblin shaman) magic power improving affix * Benevolix's Temple recreated to be more like a temple * Scalable warning areas * AOE target selection should be better and correspond with the warning areas better * AOE ranges updated * Fireball tower added (only in Citadel area, not yet open for public) * Cache undeadify music * Lowered mana cost of chickenify * Dynamic help texts in tutorial level * Fixed tooltip bugs when changing controllers / reconfiguring keys * Replaced desert humans units with small numbers of knights * Added Orok lair and some wasteland level changes * Optimized some hud drawing * Fixed command ring draw bug when screen filters off * Scrooge McDead achievement: gain a million -> gain 600k * Goodhelper has some reasonable slot size Улучшение карты, новые заклинания и другое - 0.9.0.6 * Three new spells: Despair, Bone Nova and Bone Star (Despair should be available on level 6, Bone Star is level 8 and Nova in upcoming content) * Added anti-nausea camera option * Added melee damage increase affixes (human, orc, animal) * Remaining secrets now shown on worldmap per tile * Yellow crystal search now a bit more guided * Fixed some rare startup problems on Windows 7 * Extended Grumbznik quest line all the way up to picking up the crystal * Changed a couple of quest related announcements to white (less noisy colors, connects better with the white quest list) * Ranged and support units are drawn with a different color on the command ring * Mostly hidden XP numbers behind the hud not drawn anymore * Selling items with gamepad hold-key delay: 1s -> 0.5s * More HP for cleric * Opened up some affixes to more item types * Slight damage increase for scythe * Mine reset takes now 4 seconds instead of 2.5 * Mine damage & trigger ranges more exact * Lowered chicken base damage * Added tutorial for mines * Fixed command ring drawing bug with different unit slot size scalings * Added quest level to worldmap active quest info * Added some under construction markers in Catacomb I * Catacomb I crystal chest now more visible * Ring of Flames can appear in shops again * Slight improvement in shop shuffling * Pricier higher level flaming rings * Fixed some useable indicator unset colours * Nudged Commander down a little in Crypt, so info "i" doesn't go inside pillar * Added missing floor tiles to Crypt * Added missing floor tile to first catacomb level * Fixed bug with Conquer Desert achievement * Caching command toggle direction trigger * Cleaned up voiceovers, replaced some takes * Marginal performance improvement @ unit targeting * Less aggressive prioritization of support units for enemies Разные исправления - 0.9.0.5 * Немного уменьшен урон от Arcane Wall * Немного увеличен урон от Arcane Flaming Arrows * Unified unit/building hpbar, name etc. draw positions * Get appropriate XP from chickenify * Copy unit loot config to new chicken on chickenify * Moved Goodhelper @ desert, so he can't be killed while talking to Dr.Y Bones * Removed LIVING class from treant, so it can't be chickenified (or vampire/manasuck) * Steam cloud should work - the quota was too small previously at 10kb, now it is up to around a megabyte Больше производительности! - 0.9.0.4 * Orc Camp quest in Catacomb Level I has one less hut for smoother difficulty curve * Новая озвучка некроманта от Mike Regan * Множество улучшений производительности, улучшающие производительность на слабых и высокопроизводительных конфигурациях * Различные исправления ошибок Функционал достижений - 0.9.0.3 * Достижения Steam должны работать - не все можно получить, пока игра не станет окончательной * Goodhelper появляется в Катакомбах 3-его уровня * Улучшение производительности * Некоторые улучшения поиска пути Различные исправления - 0.9.0.2 * Исправлена редкая ошибка, которая могла заблокировать прогресс игрока на 3-ем уровне катакомб * Исправлена ошибка, которая могла заблокировать прогресс на мосту катакомб * В Crypt добавлены новые статуи и освещение Незначительные обновления - 0.9.0.1 * Aggro ranges tweaked a bit - the chicken is more agressive now! * Обучение немного улучшено * Respawn voice overs should work Версия 0.8 Много исправлений и улучшений - 0.8.3.1 * Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой орда исчезала в пустыне * Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к вылету игры в определенных условиях сохранения игры * Улучшен поиск пути (the unit "flow" around obstacles improved) * Улучшены изображения для элементов управления * Для некоторых иконок добавлено более высокое разрешение Исправления и улучшения - 0.8.3.0 * Configurable controls * Cleaning up some artwork in UI * Исправлены анимации * Stats scrolling with gamepad * Lots of bug fixes and smaller tweaks Тени - 0.8.2.4 * Fixed a crash bug with Hilda's quest * There's a graphics options dialogue in options (not all controls work yet though) * You can enable '''Dynamic Shadows - please note that this is experimental - all levels do not support this yet. Early forest levels should be ok, if you'd like to try the dynamic shadows. Tell us what you think! Категория:Обзор